Nueva Oportunidad
by AntoMack22
Summary: La vida por fin le esta devolviendo un poco por todo el dolor pasado... (Dependiendo de la aceptación veo si la sigo... Por ahora de un solo tiro)
1. Chapter 1

_-No quiero perderte… (Murmure con la voz quebrada)_

 _-Lo siento… (Susurro ella mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos)_

 **Presente…**

4 años… 4 años de intentar seguir adelante, aunque ya no me desmorono en lágrimas si alguien pronuncia su nombre.

La vida no ha sido fácil. Se suponía que estaríamos juntos para siempre, formaríamos una familia y moriríamos juntos en una pequeña casa, ya de viejos, rodeados de nuestros hijos, nietos y bisnietos, mientras murmurábamos por una última vez cuanto nos amábamos y agradecíamos todo lo que los dioses nos habían dado.

Pero nada salió como lo planeamos esa calurosa tarde a la orilla del lago cercano a la Madriguera.

Ella murió solo 3 meses después de la guerra.

Una maldición mortal de efecto tardío y propagación silenciosas, había dicho el sanador de San Mungo esa madrugada que arruino mi vida, con una mueca de compasión en su cara.

Tome el último trago de whisky de fuego y me puse de pie.

-Krachen… (Llame a la única criatura que me acompañaba un mi soledad, el retrato de Wellburga no cuenta, aunque hace quererme como un nieto ahora)

-¿Sí amo Harry? (Inquirió)

-Me voy a la cama, despiértame si ella llega… (Ordene)

El elfo asintió y con eso me traslade a subir las escaleras a mi cuarto. Me deje caer en la cama totalmente vestido, ni siquiera deshacerme de las botas. Extendí mi mano y tome la fotografía que siempre tengo bajo mi almohada. Acaricie el contorno de su rostro y suspire.

-Te extraño Ginn… (Dije con tristeza) Pero ya es hora de seguir adelante y creo que encontré a la persona correcta. (Informe con una sonrisa al pensar en ella) Ella he estado conmigo en todo momento desde que te perdí, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente… Y yo el de ella… (Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo) Ginn ella se divorció hace 1 año… (Susurre) Y te juro que no fue por mí, él la engaño Ginn… él tenía la vida que yo hubiese deseado tener contigo y tiro todo por la borda. (Hable con amargura) una hermosa mujer que lo amaba y una hija preciosa y él las perdió por enterrar su polla en el coño de una puta. (Suspire y tome aire para calmar la rabia que iba en aumento) Le pediré que sea mi novia hoy… necesito dejarte ir Ginn…

Me puse de pie con la fotografía en mi mano y me agache para tomar la caja bajo mi cama, también tome el baúl junto a la vanidad y me aparecí en el patio de Grimmauld.

Con otro suspiro, tome el valor de mi Griffyndor interno y murmure. –Fryenfire… (Una llama que logre controlar fácilmente con me mente broto de la punta de mi varita, cuando no quedaban más que cenizas, apague el incendio) Adiós Ginny… (Me despedí y volví a aparecer en mi habitación, esta vez me quede solo en bóxers y me metí debajo de las mantas)

 **Hace un año…**

 _Estaba acostado en mi cama, aun no tenía ánimos para levantarme, me acurruque más en las mantas he iba a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió con una explosión y segundos después un cuerpo cayó sobre mí. Pude notar como se estremecía y temblaba con los sollozos que desgarraban mi corazón._

 _-¿Qué sucede? (Pedí con pánico, abrazándola contra mi pecho, sin importarme la poco cantidad de ropa que yo tenia puesta)_

 _-Me engaño… (Jadeo y enterró su cara más profundamente en mi cuello)_

 _Mi mandíbula se tensó y mi sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas. -¿Cuándo estés lista dímelo todo? (Ordene con la voz más tranquila que pude reunir)_

 _Ella asintió y se aferró más a mi cuerpo, la acomode en mi regazo y nos cubrí con la manta. Después de una hora en esa posición cómoda y reconfortante para ambos, ella comenzó a hablar. Me dijo todo, de cómo había ido a la casa de sus suegros para pasar el día con su hija allí ya que él estaba, según dijo, atascado en el trabajo, como a mediados de tarde recordó que había olvidado el regalo que su madre había enviado para su madre en ley y como le pidió a uno de sus cuñados que cuidara de su hija mientas volvía, que no tomaría demasiado largo. Se estremeció con otro sollozo y la apreté más a mí, bese su pelo rubio y murmure palabras dulces en su oído. Prosiguió y explico que algo en su interior la hizo aparecerse directamente en su dormitorio y como se congelo en shock al ver la escena que la recibió… Su marido, él hombre que amaba, estaba bolas profundas en el coño de una de sus "compañeras de trabajo"_

 _-Shhhhh! (Calmé, ya que comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba por la rabia) él no merece que pierdas el control que tanto te costó dominar… (Informe, tome su barbilla y le obligue a mirarme) respira conmigo… (Mande y comencé a respirar calmadamente y ella siguió mi ejemplo, sonreí) eso es mejor…_

 _Con otro suspiro, continuó. Me confeso con vergüenza que en ese momento perdió el control y su veela tomo el control, relato como los persiguió echando bolas de fuego en su estela mientras corrían fuera de la casa, completamente desnudos. No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada. Ella me miro perpleja, pero debió notar en mis ojos que no me estaba burlando de ella ni nada por el estilo, porque también rió. Bese su frente y ella se acurruco más en mí. Tarare una canción de cuna que aprendí para calmar a Teddy y la balancee, al poco tiempo se durmió._

 _Cuando estuve seguro de que ella no despertaría, me cambie, fui a la madriguera y recogí a Victorie… le agradecí a George por haberla cuidado y le dije que luego Fleur le explicaría porque no había regresado. Salude a los señores Wesley y volví a Grimmauld con Tori en mis hombros. Nos lleve a la cocina y nos prepare el almuerzo. Acosté a la pequeña rubia en la habitación que Teddy usa cuando está aquí, le conté un cuento y ella se durmió. Bese su frente y salí apagando la luz y dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta._

 _Me traslade a mi propia habitación, observe que aun dormía y sonreí. Le deje una nota donde sabía que lo vería al despertar._

 ** _Fleur_**

 ** _Tori está en la recamara junto a esta durmiendo. En la cocina hay comida en un encanto de éxtasis… espero que estés mejor…_**

 ** _Harry._**

 ** _P.D: Vuelvo para la cena._**

 _Con eso me arreglado, fui a casa de Hermione, necesitaba hablar con mi hermana, si, adopte a Hermione como hija de la antigua y noble casa de Potter, convirtiéndola en mi hermana. Aun hoy recuerdo con rabia como vino a mí un día angustiada ya que en el ministerio la trataban peor que a un elfo, me explico que por ser la hija de mogguls nadie la trataba con respeto, ni siquiera parecían recordar que ella fue una de las salvadoras del mundo, parte del trio de oro. La abrase y le prometí que lo arreglaría. Al día siguiente me aparecí en Gringotts con ella, después de un simple ritual y una firma, ahora mi mejor amiga era mi hermana, Hermione Potter. Fue divertido ver como todos los que antes se burlaban de ella ahora besaban el suelo que pisaba. De eso ya 2 años y 4 meses. Hoy Hermione es la jefa del departamento de integración y regulación de criaturas mágicas y una de las favoritas para ser la ministra de magia. Decir que estoy orgulloso de ella sería un eufenismo._

 _Pase toda la tarde en el Penhause de Mione, hablamos y le confesé mis sentimientos por Fleur. Ella sonrió y exclamo "en hora buena" la mire como si estuviera loca y le recordé que estaba casada, Hermione puso los ojos y me recordó que su marido la engaño y que si conocía bien a Fleur en poco tiempo su estado civil cambiaria. No hablamos después de eso, salvo los comentarios sugerentes al azar que haría Mione de vez en cuando._

 _Como lo prometí volví a Grimmauld para la cena. Sonreí ante la imagen que me recibió, Tori y Fleur en la sala, jugando alegremente. En silencio me traslade a la cocina y comencé a hacernos algo para la cena. Debieron percibir el aroma que el pollo comenzaba a desprender, porque se unieron rápidamente a mí._

 _-Buenas noches mis señoras! (Salude formalmente y me incline, ellas rieron) si fueran tan amables de sentarse a la mesa, la cena estará lista pronto… (Pedí aun en el tono demasiado formal. A Tori le brotaban algunas lágrimas de tanto que reía y Fleur no estaba muy lejos)_

 _Asintieron y se sentaron. 5 minutos después estábamos disfrutando de la comida y una agradable charla. Hasta Fleur parecía estar haciendo mejor que en la tarde._

 _Al poco tiempo Fleur llevo a Tori a la cama, a pesar de las protestas de que ella no estaba cansada, a pesar de que bostezo cuando lo hizo. No mucho después la rubia estaba de vuelta. Nos sentamos en un silencio cómodo, hasta que ella hablo._

 _-Mañana voy a hablar con Bill… (Informo sin mirarme) Ya no puedo seguir con él… esto solo… solo me dio el valor de hacer lo que desde hace algún tiempo venia posponiendo… (Rió sarcástica y soltó el tenedor que callo haciendo un gran estruendo) estoy segura que no es la primera vez que lo hace… y que esa mujer no es la primera… (Dijo con seguridad)_

 _Asentí. –Piensa bien cualquier decisión que tomes… (Aconseje, bebí un sorbo de mi vino) tienes mi apoyo en lo que sea que hagas… (Asegure, extendí me mano y apreté la suya levemente, para luego dejarla ir) Toma mi habitación yo dormiré en el sofá. (Informe en tono de no hay discusión, ella asintió a regañadientes)_

 _Hice un movimiento con mi mano y la cocina comenzó a limpiarse, un minuto después todo estaba limpio y guardado. Me acerque a ella y bese su frente._

 _–Buenas noches! (Me despedí y fui al despacho donde tenía el sofá más cómodo, "Gracias Mione" pensé mentalmente)_

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

 _Me levante y descubrí una nota junto a mis gafas, me frote los ojos, me coloque mis gafas y tome la nota._

 ** _Harry_**

 ** _Buenos días!_**

 ** _Fui a hablar con Bill como te dije… lleve a Tori con Hermione, ya que quería ver a su madrina. No sé cuándo vuelva pero te aseguro que lo hare…_**

 ** _Amor Fleur._**

 _Suspire._

 _Fleur volvió como prometió. Llego a medidos de tarde. Me informo que a pesar de que Bill no quería y rogo por otra oportunidad, incluso llegar al punto de involucrar a Tori como chantaje para que no lo deje, ella lo hizo firmar el divorcio que había pedido en el ministerio más temprano ese día. Como no quería nada de él, todo fue muy sencillo. Incluso mantendría la custodia completa de Victorie y él solo la vería los fines de semana y vacaciones que Fleur asignaría._

 _Utilizamos el resto del día para relajarnos. Hermione llego para cenar con una muy alegre Tori en el remolque._

 _Al día siguiente a regañadientes ayude a Fleur a buscar un departamento para ella y Victorie. A pesar de que insistí que mi casa estaba a su completa disposición ella no quiso saber nada._

 **Presente…**

-Harry… (Llegó a mis oídos su voz susurrando mi nombre y sentí su mano acariciando mi cabello, aun así mantuve los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto) Sé que estas despierto… (Murmuro divertida)

Suspire y abrí un ojo, una sonrisa apareciendo en mis labios. –Hola (Murmure con voz ronca)

Fleur se tensó por un momento, pero se relajó rápidamente. – ** _Bonjour mon chéri_** (Suspiro y se inclinó a besar mi frente)

Suspire, extendí mis manos y las coloque en su cintura, atrayéndola más a mí. La oí jadear sorprendida, pero no se apartó. –Fleur… (Susurre con voz necesitada, enterrando mi cara en su cuello)

-Arry! (Gimió cuando comencé a besar su cuello, me detuve por miedo a haber traspasado los límites, pero ella me animo tirando mi cabello para acercarme más)

-Te quiero Fleur… (Susurre en su oído para luego chupar su lóbulo haciéndola gemir más)

-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo? (Cuestiono con falsa molestia, tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y me miro a los ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios) Te he querido por tanto tiempo… (Murmuro y luego me beso, correspondí rápidamente, la tome en mis brazos y la coloque de modo que este a horcajadas en mi regazo)

Metí mis manos bajo su camiseta y acaricie su piel suave. Ella gimió y se estremeció en mi contra, moliendo su sexo en mí. Volví a bajar por su cuello con besos y mordiscos. Fleur tomo el dobladillo de su camiseta y se la quitó, continué con mis besos y llegue a sus ceno cubiertos por el encaje del sostén verde. Llegue a su alrededor y me deshice de la prenda obstructora, con un gruñido lo arroje lejos. Fleur rió, tomo nuevamente mis labios para otro beso hambriento.

Nos di la vuelta, dejándola con la espalda en el colchón, me acomode entre sus piernas y comencé a bajar con besos húmedos por su cuerpo nuevamente. Fleur se retorcía y gemía ante mis cuidados. Bese, lamí, chupe y mordisquee sus tetas, las adore y masajee, descubriendo así que son bastante sensibles. Continué repartiendo besos por su vientre, gimiendo cada vez que le dio un tirón difícil a mi cabello. Llegue a su cintura y antes de hacer cualquier cosa la mire, ella tenía la cara enrojecida y el cabello por toda la almohada, le sonreí y ella correspondió mi sonrisa.

-Hazlo… (Alentó)

Desprendí el botón de sus jeans y baje el cierre, ella me ayudo a quitarlo levantando sus caderas. Lamí mis labios al tener el primer vistazo a su sexo cubierto por las bragas de encaje. Acaricie sus muslos y los bese acercándome con cada roce a su centro de espera. Fleur tomo un puño de mi cabello he intento acercarme a su coño, lo permití a medias, deje besos alrededor de su entrada, burlándome de ella.

-No burlas señor Potter! (Se quejó Fleur con un gemido)

-Paciencia **_Mon amour…_** (Dije con voz ronca y acaricie sus labios inferiores) Paciencia…

-Ugh! Te necesito… (Llorisqueo resistiendo sus caderas)

Reí y me incline para hacer frente a su montículo sobrecalentado, aspire y gemí ante el aroma embriagador. Corrí la tela a un lado y di un lamido experimental a su raja. Fleur gimió y molió su centro en mi cara, reí pero no me aparte y le permití tener un momento de satisfacción. Me aparte y ella gimió frustrada. –Arryyy…

Me incline y la bese con pasión, metí mi lengua en su boca, chupe su labio inferior y lo solté con un chasquido húmedo. Cuando me separe la mire y tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba con dificultad, pero había una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios.

Rápidamente me deshice de sus bragas y volví a enterrar mi cara en su coño, di un soplo de aire caliente directamente a su clítoris y ella se estremeció. Adherí mi boca a su clítoris hinchado y lo chupe, las manos de Fleur volaron a mi pelo y me tiraron más cerca. Lamí su raja de abajo hacia arriba y le di un nuevo golpe a su clítoris. Introduje 2 dedos en su túnel caliente y comencé a entrar y salir con rapidez, imaginado que dado el potencial sexual de Fleur le gustaría un poco áspero. Sonreí al oírla pidiéndome más. Separe mi boca pero continué con la masturbación.

-¿Te gusta esto verdad? Hum… ¿Te gusta tenerme adorando tú coño? (Inquirí con malicia)

-Umm siiii… (Gimió) Más… Arry te quiero dentro de mí… (Ordenó con la voz ronca)

-Como desee la señora… (Concedí)

Rápidamente libere a mi longitud de los confines de mis bóxers y me acomode en su entrada, bromee su apertura con la cabeza de mi miembro y lo recubrí con su cum de chica.

-Hazlo… (Mandó)

Me introduje con una sola embestida, haciéndola jadear y gemir, todo al mismo tiempo. –Pensé que él _chico de oro_ era un chico vainilla… (Dijo divertida sabiendo que me molesta el término "Chico de oro")

La embestí con dureza y ella tomo mis hombros clavando sus uñas allí. –Cállate. (Le espete y la bese con aun mayor brusquedad)

-Uff me encantas… (Jadeo al tiempo que resistía sus caderas para encontrarse con mis embestidas) Mucho… (Informo)

Me incline y chupe sus tetas, mientras una de mis manos iba a frotar y pellizcar su clítoris. –Yo estoy loco por ti hermosa… (Le informe dando empujes más largos y lentos, incline un poco mis caderas para encontrar su punto de placer y sonreí cuando se tensó y gruño con satisfacción)

-Ese es el lugar **_mon chéri…_** (Arrullo tirando mi cabeza para encontrarse con mis labios)

Un par de empujes más tarde ambos llegamos al clímax gimiendo el nombre del otro. Me desplome a su lado y ella se acurruco en mi costado, la abrace a mí y convoque las mantas que habíamos tirado al suelo en nuestras actividades.

-Eso fue increíble… (Murmuro mientras hacía círculos en mi pecho)

-Tú eres increíble… (Le asegure al tiempo que besaba su frente, la mire a los ojos) ¿Quieres ser mi novia? (Inquirí con nerviosismo)

Ella me sonrió. –Arry si no lo quisiera no estaríamos en esta posición… (Dijo con diversión) Si Arry voy a ser tú novia. (Contesto poniendo los ojos cuando me veía aun esperando una respuesta)

La bese poniendo toda mi emoción en el beso.

Volvimos a acurrucarnos suspirando en la felicidad post orgásmica.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Estábamos desayunado, después de haber tenido una sesión de sexo matutino y otro más luego en la ducha, estaba bebiendo mi café cuando me golpeo.

-¿Fleur donde esta Tori? (Inquirí con preocupación)

Ella rió y se acercó para sentarse en mi regazo, enredando su mano en mi cabello. –Hermione… (Respondió y me beso castamente)

-Ho… (Masculle, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura) ¿Cómo llegue tan afortunado? (Pregunte después de un minuto, cuando apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho)

Rió. –No sé la verdad… tal vez la vida te está pagando por todo lo que has pasado… (Aventuro)

Asentí. –Tal vez… (Estuve de acuerdo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Siguiendo con su consejo... aquí el primer capituló oficial..**

 **Espero les guste..**

 **AntoMack  
**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **1 mes después…**

 **Pov Fleur**

Me desperté e instintivamente me cruce al otro lado de la cama, buscando el calor reconfortante de Harry, pero me estremecí y abrí los ojos al sentir la frialdad de las sabanas, fruncí el ceño y me senté buscando con la mirada el cuerpo de mi novio en la habitación.

Entonces me golpeo… Harry no se había quedado a dormir anoche.

Suspire y me desplome en la cama al recordar la discusión de anoche…

* * *

 _Flash Back_

 _Estábamos los tres cenando en mi departamento como es costumbre últimamente, Harry y Tori estaban mirándose y haciéndose muecas a través de la mesa, cualquier otro día me hubiese encantado que mi hija y mi novio se lleven tan bien… Pero hoy estaba un poco estresada por un problema que tenía con una de las salas que aún no he podido romper en la bóveda que estoy trabajando y el ruido de sus risas estaba empeorando mi dolor de cabeza._

 _-Pueden solo estar en silencio por unos minutos… (Espete con dureza al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con mi mano, haciendo un gran estruendo)_

 _Tori se estremeció y miro a su comida rápidamente, Harry me miro como si me hubiese vuelto loca, suspiro y también volvió a su comida. Estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Harry volvió a hablar._

 _-Tori… (Llamo suavemente y le sonrió cuando ella levanto la vista) Andy y Teddy nos invitaron a desayunar mañana… ¿Te gustaría ir? (Inquirió)_

 _Lo mire con leve irritación. -¿No tendrías que preguntarme si le permito ir primero? (Cuestione mirándolo fríamente)_

 _-Nunca tuve que hacerlo antes… Jamás te había molestado… (Hablo suavemente y era cierto, pero en ese momento mi mente estaba en plan de lucha y no iba a rendirse hasta conseguir una)_

 _-Pero yo soy su madre y tú no eres nadie para ella… (Hable, pero tan pronto como la última frase broto de mi boca, me arrepentí, aunque ya era tarde) Harry… (Intente)_

 _Él negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie. –Va a ser mejor que me vaya… (Dijo con leve amargura, sabía que si se controlaba era por la presencia de Victorie)_

 _Se me cerró la garganta y lo mire en shock mientras se despidió de Tori con un beso en la frente y luego iba al armario por su abrigo._

 _-Tori ve a tú habitación… (Mande, ella asintió y salió por el pasillo a su recamara)_

 _Me puse de pie y me apresure a la puerta, por la cual él ya estaba saliendo. –Arry… (Susurre a su espalda y él se tensó) No quise decir que… Lo siento… (Dije extendiendo mi mano para posarla en su hombro)_

 _Él se apartó como prediciendo mi movimiento. –Necesito tiempo y tú también… Tal vez estamos yendo demasiado rápido y por eso me tomo atribuciones que no debo… (Hablo sin mirarme)_

 _-No tú no estás haciendo nada malo… (Asegure) No hagas caso de lo que dije… solo estoy cansada, el trabajo me tiene estresada… (Confesé) Por favor Arry quédate… (Pedí)_

 _Él negó con la cabeza. -Descansa Fleur… (Se despidió y se apareció de distancia)_

 _Me quedé allí por como 5 minutos esperando a que tal vez cambie de opinión y vuelva… Pero no lo hiso… Cerré la puerta y ni siquiera me moleste en lavar los platos, fui a la habitación de Tori, la ayude a preparase para la cama y luego corrí a mi habitación. Una vez en la seguridad de mi recamara, me desplome en la cama, apreté mi cara en la almohada y grite todo mi rabia y frustración._

 _Me dormí poco después por cansancio._

* * *

 **Presente…**

-¿Mami? (Llamo Tori tirando de mi mano)

Abrí los ojos y la mire. -¿Qué sucede cariño? (Pedí)

-Madrina está aquí… (Informo)

La mire confusamente por un minuto y luego entendí, Harry había mandado a su hermana para evitar verme, suspire con tristeza y observe a Tori que ya parecía estar lista para salir y me pregunte qué hora era…

Mis ojos se abrieron en pánico, tome mi varita y realice un _Tempus_ eran las 8 de la mañana… iba a llegar tarde al trabajo… los Gobblin iban a matarme.

Me levante de la cama y ni me moleste en ducharme.

Me arrodille frente a Tori en sujetador y bragas. –Tori dile a Mione que dije hola y que las veré en la tarde. (Pedí besando su frente)

Tori asintió y salió por la puerta, ni un minuto después se hoyo el rugido del Flu confirmando que ya se habían ido.

Tome un par fresco de bragas y sujetador, junto con una blusa y falda cualquiera y me cambie, me deslice la túnica y partí hacia el banco.

Llegue con un minuto de sobra, para mi alivio, me desplome en mi escritorio y suspire.

-Interruptora Delacour… (Espeto como saludo Maestro Sarpafilada)

-Maestra Sarpafilada… (Salude respetuosamente con una inclinación de cabeza) ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? (Pedí)

Me entrego una carpeta con archivos. –Olvídate del caso en el que estabas trabajando… este es más importante… (Mandó) Además de que las salas que estabas rompiendo son de grado 23… Pensé que tal vez podía hacer lo que ningún otro interruptor había podido… Pero no se preocupe… que haya llegado hasta donde llego es un logro del que debe estar orgullosa… (Informo) ahora tómese el día de hoy para estudiar el caso y regrese mañana con la mente fresca… (Espeto con dureza, pero pude ver una pisca de orgullo en mi mentor)

Asentí con una leve sonrisa. –Gracias maestro Sarpafilada… (Agradecí y me puse de pie)

-Hasta mañana Delacour… (Se despidió)

Salí del banco con paso apresurado y me fui al punto de aparición, tenía que ver y hablar con Harry.


	3. no es una actualización

lo siento... no he actualizada en lo que parecen años... es mi primera vez en meses para agarrar un PC... ni bien pueda voy a actualizar...

besos Maca


	4. Chapter 4

Ok.. ok.. creo que puedo decir con seguridad que.. he vuelto.. jaja.. para no hacer esto largo.. aqui el nuevo cap..

Pov Harry

Me apareci en el atico de Hermione con un nudo en la garganta y un dolor en el pecho, es la primera vez en nuestra relacion que tenemos un pelea, aun no puedo creer como todo se fue la mierda tan rápido.

Suspirando pesadamente llame a la puerta de mi hermana. Ni un minuto despues Hermione Potter abrio la puerta y me recibió con una gran sonrisa, aunque se esfumo cuando noto mi exprecion y una mirada de preocupacion la remplazo.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas bien? (Cuestiono rapidamente preocupada)

Se me escapo otro suspiro y negue con la cabeza. -¿Puedo entrar? (Pedi con cansancio)

Ella asintió vigorosamente y tomando mi mano me jalo al interior. -Eso ni se pregunta bro.. de hecho ni siquiera tienes que llamar a la puerta, solo entra. (Dijo con firmeza)

Asenti distraidamente.

Una vez instaldos en el gran sillon marron, Mione me miro a los ojos por unos segundos, leyendo alli todo, como siempre.

-Es por Fleur.. (Hablo y no fue una pregunta)

Aunque sabia que no hacia falta, asenti en confirmación.

-¿Qué paso? (Pregunto con cautela)

Me frote la cara con las manos. -¿Seriamente? (Cuestione y contine antes de que hablara) No lo se.. (Conteste confundido)

Mione fruncio el ceño. -Comienza desde el principio. (Ordenó)

Aunque estaba cansado y solo queria dormir, comencé a hablar. -Estabamos cenando en su departamento.. Tori tambien estaba alli.. todo estaba bien.. (Frunci el ceño) pero de rapente Fleur estalló, nos espeto y nos dijo que nos callaramos.. no me gusto.. pero obedeci y Tori también. Pero entonces recorde que Teddy y Andromeda nvitaron a Tori para desayunar y le pregunte si queria ir. (Se me cerro la garganta y luche contra las lagrimas al recordar sus palabras)

Hermione lo noto y comenzo a frotar mi espalda con dulzura.

Con voz temblorosa hable. -Tal vez tenga razón.

-¿Razón en que? (Inquirio confundida)

Cerre los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior. -Me tomo demasiadas atribuciones en la vida de Tori y yo no soy nadie para ella. (Susurre bajo sin abrir los ojos)

Hermione jedeo y gruño con molestia. -¿Ella te dijo eso? (Chillo con indignacion. Asenti bajando la cabeza) Como se atreve esa.. esa.. uff ingrata.. has sido para Victory mucho mas que un padre.. incluso antes de su relacion. Ella.. uff.. estoy tan enojada. (Exclamo poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado parq el otro.. murmurando maldiciones para Fleur)

-Mione.. (Llame)

Ella estuvo a mi lado en menos de un segundo y me miró expectante.

-Podrias ir por Tori mañana y llevarla con Andromeda.. Fleur trabaja y Teddy estaba ansioso por verla. (Pedi)

Hermione ni lo dudo y asintió. -Por supuesto.. (Suspiro y por un minuto paracio estar luchando con ella misma decidiendo si decirme o no lo que pensaba. Cuando abrio la boc supe que lado gano) Harry en este momento Fleur no es mi persona favorita y nada me gustaria mas que decirte que lo dejes por la paz y te olvides de ella.. pero se mejor.. no se que la poseyó para decir algo asi.. no parece algo que ella diria y por eso te recomiendo que hables con ella y traten de arreglarlo.. (Me miro a los ojos) Desde que estas con ella eres feliz y pareces satisfecho con la vida.. (Paso su mano por mi pelo y lo froto) Pero no me escuches a mi.. escucha a tu corazón y por primera vez en tu vida.. haz lo que es mejor para Harry Potter.. no Fleur.. no Victory.. Tú. (Finalizo y beso mi frente) Ya sabes cual es tu habitacion. Te amo (Dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras)

-Gracias Sis.. (Hable antes de perderla de vista y ella me miro) también te amo..

Su gran sonrisa fue mi unica respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov Fleur**

Me apareci en la puerta del numero 12 de Grimmauld place, generalmente llegaria directamente dentro, pero despues de anoche no creia que fuera una gran idea. Tomando una respiracion profunda, extendi mi mano y golpee la puerta. Segundos despues Kreachen me habrio y me miro extrañamente.

-Ama Flores? Por que esta la Amante en la puerta? (El elfo pregunto levemente alarmado, dando un paso al costado para dejarme entrar)

Le sonrei y pasando a su lado le frote una de sus orejas con cariño. -Esta bien Kreachen.. ¿Esta el Amo Arry en su habitacion? (Inquiri tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa como me sentia)

El elfo entrecerro los ojos y me miro sospechosamente. -El Mastro le dijo a Kreachen que pasaria la noche con Ama Flores y pequeña Tori.. Maestro no esta en casa desde ayer.. (Informo con cautela)

Me abofetee mentalmente. Por supuesto que Harry se ira directo a Hermione, el que ella apareciera esta mañana tendria que haberlo delatado, pero cuando una esta asustada a veces no piensa correctamente y desde que Harry me dejo anoche y todo el peso de nuestra conversacion cayo sobre mis hombros he estado en panico, solo quiero encontrarlo y arreglar este desastre, no me perdonaria jamas si lo pierdo.

Suspire y mire a Kreachen. -Gracias por tu ayuda cariño.. lo mas seguro es que este con Hermione.. ire a buscarlo alli.. (Le sonrei y me apreci en las puertas del atico de Mione)

Me tome un minuto para prepararme mentalmente y respire profundamente. -Puedo hacer esto.. (Me susurre como aliento y llame a la puerta)

 **Pov Harry (Antes de que Hermione fuera por Tori)**

Al final, para gran disgusto de mi cuerpo, me dormi en el sofa. Me desperte poco antes de las 8.. gracias al increible aroma del café que venia de la cocina. Como envelezado camine o mas bien me arrastre hasta la cocina.

-Mañana Mione.. (Murmure haciendo sonar los huesos de mi columna)

Hermione se giro y me sonrio brillantemente..

"aun no entiendo como puede tener tanta energia a esta hora"

-Mañana Bro precioso.. (Saludo depositando una taza en mis manos y un beso en mi frente)

Gruñi algo que ni yo siquiera comprendi y eso la hizo reir, lo que me hizo sonreir a mi.. amo verla feliz.

-Me voy.. tengo que pasar por Tori y dejarla con Andy y luego tengo que recoger unos papeles del ministerio.. vuelvo para que vayamos a almorzar con Andy y los niños ¿Si? (Cuestiono recogiendo unos pergaminos y guardandolos en su maletin)

Asenti. -Estare aqui.. (Asegure)

Ella me sonrio nuevamente y dejando un ultimo beso en mi frente salio de la cocina y segundos despues se oia el flu de su partida.

Termine el cafe y lave la taza a mano, habia algo relajante en el acto que me gustaba. Volvi a la sala de estar y me desplome en el sillon. No tenia idea de que haria para pasar el tiempo hasta el almuerzo y nisiquiera tenia la energia de pensar en algo. Todo lo que habia en mi mente era una rubia de ojos azules, una rubia velaa de la cual sabia que estaba irremediablemente enamorado.. si.. para que seguir negando e ignorando esto...

Estoy enamorado de Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

Suspire y me frote la cara con las manos. "Buen momento para descubrir tus sentimientos Potter" pense con sarcasmo.

No sabia cuanto habia estado sentado alli, pero seguro habia pasado mas de media hora cuando llamaron a la puerta. Frunci el ceño y con un gemido de protesta me levante y fui a la puerta.

No tenia ni la mas minima idea de quien podria estar en la puerta y seguro como el infierno no esperaba que fuera ella, asi que por eso mi reaccion al verla no fue la mas acogedora y admito que rapidamente lamente mi tono.

-¿Que haces aqui? (Inquiri con dureza y como dije me arrepenti rapidamente, mas aun al ver el parpadeo de dolor que cruzo sus ojos) Lo siento Fleur.. me sorprendiste... no te esperaba. (Dije suavemente y me hice a un lado para que entrara)

Ella asintio y me sonrio calidamente, haciendo que mis rodillas se devilitaran ligeramente. Entro, dio dos pasos y se giro para enfrentarme.

-Arry.. lo siento.. (Comenzo llendo al punto como siempre) No tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena para mi reaccion y actitud.. solo tal vez el estres del trabajo... pero como dije no justifica como los trate anoche y por eso lo siento mucho... (Dio un paso mas cerca parandose frente a mi) eres el mejor hombre que conosco y conocere... Victori no podria tener una mejor figura paterna.. eres para ella un heroe y no por lo que hiciste antes de que naciera.. si no por lo que haces dia a dia por ella.. Arry.. eres muy importante en nuestras vidas.. (Me tomo de las manos y beso mis palmas) Arry je t' aime.. (Confeso en su lengua materna y un estrecimiento de placer recorrio mi espina dorsal ante su tono bajo y seductor) Eres lo que siempre quise.. el hombre con el que siempre soñe... y si te pierdo.. si te pierdo no creo poder soportarlo.. eres a parte de Tori lo mas preciado que tengo.. (Finalizo con su rostro a centimetros del mio, su delicioso aliento en penetrando mis labios)

Las palabras de Mione anoche volvieron a mi en ese momento.

"Haz lo que es mejor para Harry Potter"

Con esto en mente tomo a su hermosa bruja envolviendo su brazos en su cintura y estrachandola al raz con su cuerpo. Miro sus preciosos safiros y con una sonrisa dijo las palabras que hace 30 minutos se negaba a admitirse.

-Te amo mas Mon Amour.. (Susurro y luego la beso)

La beso como una mago totalmente enamorado debe besar al amor de su vida.. vertiendo en esa conexion todo el amor, la pasion y el cuidado que ella merece.

 **Pov Nadie**

-Es él.. tiene que serlo.. (Murmuro una voz extida viendo en el orbe a una macho y una hembra besandose)

-Puede ser.. (Admitio una voz femenina melodiosa) tiene el poder.. pero la falta ambicion.. (Susurro acariciando el orbe donde la pareja ya estaba desvistiendose) Aunque ella lo compensa muy bien.. tiene suficiente ambicion para ambos.. (Reconocio con una sonrisa depredadora)

La primer voz volvio a hablar con un poco de calma, aunque se entusiasmo fue claro. -¿Entonces lo apruba? (Inquirio mordiendose el labio inferior)

-Mmm.. hazle pasar la primer prueba.. si la supera.. (Miro a su sirvienta) Entonces tendra mi atencion. (Informo apagando el orbe con un chasquido.. le hubiece encantado seguir viendo.. verlos hacer el amor la exitaba.. pero jamas podria perder la compostura frente a su sirvienta, no seria digno) Puedes irte.. (Indico despidiendola)

Mientras salia la sirvienta sonrio con malicia. "A su majestad le esperaba una gran sopresa.."


	6. Capítulo 6

**Pov Ama (¿Quién se preguntó? ¿Quién es? Jaja)**

 _Observe atentamente el orbe y sonreí complacida, después de casi mil años de búsqueda, por fin lo había hallado. Ahora solo debería ser cuidadosa, un movimiento apresurado o mal calculado y todo el esfuerzo sería en vano. Mis ojos siguieron regresando a él, algo me resultaba terriblemente familiar. Frunciendo el ceño, chasquee los dedos y el holograma de una mujer se presento ante mi._

 _-¿Ama? (Cuestiono Astrid mi sistema de inteligencia artificial)_

 _-Quiero toda la información que puede hallar de él. (Mande señalar la imagen congelada de mi elegido en el orbe)_

 _Astrid solo miro la imagen unos segundos y luego cerro los ojos. Sabia que no tiene mucho para encontrar lo que le pedí. Como lo predije ella abrió sus ojos y comenzó a recitar._

 _-Harry James Potter ... 21 años .. mago merliniano nivel 10 ... en realidad es el último de su linaje .. destructor del señor Oscuro en su generación .. fue el último poseedor de las 3 reliquias de la muerte y actualmente tiene 2 .. la piedra y la capa.. todos sus parientes muertos.. aunque hace algún tiempo adopto por la sangre a Hermione Granger.. ahora Potter... Desde hace un año mantiene una relación sentimental y sexual con Fleur Delacourt... La cual tiene una hija de 3 Victorie Wesley... Harry además es padrino de Theodoro Lupin.. hijo de Nynfadora Lupin nee Tonks y Remus Lupin... ambos muertos en la guerra.. Eso es todo por ahora ama.. (Concluyo frunciendo el ceño) Algo esta impidiéndome ver más.. además esta borrando lo que acabo de decirle.. la información que le di, ya no existe. (Informo confundida)_

 _Asentí, mirando la imagen intensamente, entonces recordé. Potter fue el apellido del último hombre con el que me casé al ir a la tierra. Todo era tan claro ahora. Harry James.. James.. El hijo que tuve con Charlus Potter se llamaba James.. Harry debe ser su hijo... mi ¿nieto? No.. no puede ser.. pero todo tiene sentido.. Por eso Harry es tan compatible con mi_ _búsqueda, de hecho él es mucho más compatible que Charlus. Me frote la frente, esto estaba dándome un dolor de cabeza._

 _-Astrid vete.. (Ordene y se desvaneció)_

 _Necesito algo fuerte.. pensé convocando una botella de whisky de fuego._

 **Pov Fleur**

Gemí mientra sentía a Harry penetrarme con más fuerza, su polla yendo tan profundo dentro de mí que casi podía sentirla hurgando en la entrada de útero. Con un gruñido me aferre a su cuello y jale su cabeza para unir sus labios con los míos en un beso descuidado lleno de dientes y lengua.

-Más.. (Implore encontrándome con sus fuertes embestidas) Estoy tan cerca Mon ami.. follame más duro... (Gruñí clavando mis uñas en su espalda)

Harry coloco su mano izquierda en mi cintura y con la otro agarro un puñado de mi cabello, luego comenzó un ritmo duro y profundo que me hizo jadear y gemir con cada estocada. Estaba en la nube nueve, esto se sentí increíble, él hombre sobre mi es increíble. Sabía que estaba cerca, el volcán dentro de mi iba a hacer erupción y una muy grande. Y por la respiración y la forma en que su polla se hinchaba dentro de mi, Harry no esta lejos tampoco. Yo sabia exactamente que hacer para catapultarnos a ambos al cielo.

-Cum en mi Amor.. lléname con tu semilla.. quiero sentirte chorros dentro de mi.. vamos Mon cher.. te necesito. (Jadee entre gemidos y suspiros)

Harry se estremeció y con un empuje particularmente duro exploto dentro de mi. Con eso mi orgasmo se desencadeno y vine con fuerza, mezclando nuestros jugos, que ahora se derramaban sobre el sofá de Mione.

Con cansancio nos quedamos echados allí, recuperando el aliento. Sonreí, me acurruque en Harry y bese su sudoroso pecho. -Te amo. (Murmure con mis labios rozando su piel)

-Te amo mas Mon Age.. (Susurro con voz ronca, besando mi pelo)

Sin previo aviso el flu se encendió y una Hermione sonriente salió, aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció al vernos.

-Tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando... ¿en mi sofá? ¿Saben que tienen una habitación por allí? (Pidió exasperada, aunque podía distinguir la diversión en sus ojos) Harry James Potter cúbrete a ti mismo, no quiero ver tus miserias.. (Exclamo cubriendo sus ojos)

Nos reímos, pero rápidamente cumplimos. No fue la primera vez que ella nos encuentra en esta posición y estoy segura que no será la última.

-¿Miserias? (Exclamo Harry con falsa indignación)

-Me oíste bro bro... (Se burló)

-Fleur? (Me miró esperando ayuda)

-Mione solo esta celosa.. ella jamás sabrá lo bien que te sientes.. (Dije para consternación de ambos, ya que se sonrojaron por mi declaración) aunque si alguna vez.. (Comencé y fui interrumpida por Mione)

-Los espero en Andy's pronto.. (Espeto y desapareció en el fuego)

Con Harry nos echamos a reír.

-Eres mala.. (Murmuro y luego me beso profundamente)

-Aun no has visto nada.. (Dije divertida y después de unos encantos de limpieza, estabamos en camino a Andy)


End file.
